The Angel's Touch
by Chris Robins
Summary: NEW STORY! Oneshot. Isaac&Mia. Isaac is called to the peak of Mt. Aleph by a familar figure... What will happen at their meeting?


A/N: Wow, my first oneshot! be nice people. Title looks familar doesnt' it? Well, this was what I was trying to write. The other story just came out instead. Me, personally, I thought it was all yuck. If anyone liked it, sorry to get rid of it, but I think this one is far better. R&R Please!

* * *

'Something isn't right,' he thought as he tossed and turned in his bed.

Isaac's journey with his friends had finally come to a close. Everyone was safe and happy with the way things had turned out. Isaac was too… for a time. But as the days passed, he couldn't help but feel something else was out there… something that was desperately trying to gain his attention.

'Why did he contact me?'

Piers had left the group shortly after Vale was rebuilt, and promised to return after he spoke with King Hydros. Jenna and Garet, despite their bickering, had somehow become quite attached to one another and now one was not seen without the other. Sheba and Ivan had become close too, although now many were cautious around the silent duo; for no one could tell when their minds were being read.

Isaac shifted again in his bed, 'Why?'

Felix was still 'the lone wolf;' the big brother of everyone, always keeping a watchful eye. Isaac and Mia had grown close… very close. They loved each other to no end, but they were unable to confess it to one another. At the last moment, Isaac would always think of mental reasons why he couldn't tell her, most of the time, settling on the assumption that he wasn't good enough for her. Mia knew this in her heart, and although she desperately wanted to quench the fear and doubt within him, she knew that the time would eventually come.

'How is he still alive?'

Alex…

Alex was the reason why Isaac had shut himself in his room, blinds drawn, door locked. Sunlight managed to poke through holes in the straw roof, the very same holes he had tried to patch hours before when the voice came.

'What does he want…?'

He turned again in his bed, this time remembering everything that lead up to that point, silently wishing that he knew what was going to happen.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was a bright sunny afternoon when Kyle asked his son to mend the roof once again.

"Dad, you know we're going to have to build a new roof soon, instead of just constantly patching it," said Isaac matter-of-factly

"I know son, but until we have the materials to do so, patching it will do just fine for now."

Not wanting to disrespect his father or pursue an argument, Isaac agreed and began searching the area for straw and other worthy materials. Once he was satisfied with that he had found, Isaac prepared himself to climb the ladder, unaware of a very sneaky Mia who had been watching him. She crept up from behind and…

"Boo!"

Not being on his guard, he dropped everything he was carrying and whipped around with eyes wide open. The moment a blue strand of hair met his gaze he relaxed, as his eyes came to rest on a laughing, hunched over and crying… Mia… She couldn't contain herself, it was just too funny on how she scared the 'hero' of Weyard.

'She will not go… unpunished…' he thought.

A grin adorned his face, one that Mia did not see. She straightened up, wiping the tears from her face as she calmed down, and that is when she noticed Isaac was no longer in front of her.

She tensed, a feeling of panic gripped her face, and she was readying herself to flee from the area… She was already too late…

With all the ferocity his hands could muster he attacked her sensitive spots: neck, sides, any opening she would give him to his tickling frenzy. Laughter and tears flooded the area as both adepts fought against each other, trying to gain the upper hand on the situation. After waves of constant attacks, Isaac stopped, both he and Mia embraced, and she waved as she went to gather herbs for the dinner that night.

Isaac watched as Mia walked down the stairs and out of sight, happy and thrilled to see her playful side, however duty was calling, and he picked up all of his materials and climbed to the roof.

It had been a good hour since he made his climb, progress was slow, but it was getting done. He focused his psynergy and lifted up another woven batch of straw that he had prepared and set it down in one of the holes, bending down and pushing ever so slightly to keep it in place. He stood up, admired his work and turned to summon another when a faint, but cool breeze hit him in the face.

'Isaac…'

He stopped. The voice was faint, but he had clearly heard it.

'Isaac… I… need to speak with you…'

Isaac looked around for the source, he knew who it was, and his anger was building. 'He's not here…' he thought, 'then how…?'

'I'm talking to you through our minds,' replied Alex.

'What do want?' he barked back. He was indeed surprised that Alex had lived the destruction of Mt. Aleph, but more so that Alex had the nerve to call out to him like this.

'I…' The word was faint, and normally Isaac would be reeling in rage as he and his worst enemy attempted to make idle chit chat but this time… something was different. He could sense it almost immediately.

'I want to speak with you… face to face… Before dawn tomorrow… Meet me at the peak.'

'Why?' Isaac mentally screamed back. 'Why should I trust, even bother talking to you?'

There was no answer. The soft breeze continued to whip against his sweaty face, and slowly it died down, with no answer from Alex.

_End flashback._

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and Isaac stayed in his room. His friends had already taken notice.

"Do you think he is alright?" asked a concerned Jenna.

"I don't know…" replied Mia. She was perhaps the most worried, and everyone knew why. "I've never seen him like this before."

"Maybe he caught a cold?" suggested Garet.

"Some side effect of the Golden Sun?" added Ivan, pulling at strings to find an answer.

"No… I know what he is doing…" said Felix, who walked up on everyone and startled them all. "Something has…occurred… something that requires his full mind and body to dwell on," his voice, his face… calm and unemotional as always.

"What do you mean?" asked Mia.

Felix looked towards the darkened room, silent questions running through his mind.

"Whenever something drastically unexpected occurs, especially if it's on a very personal level, he withdrawals into himself, examining all choices, all possible outcomes."

"How do you know that?" grumbled Garet, who really didn't buy it.

Felix's eyes flared, he wasn't known to show emotion. "Because… It's exactly what I would do if Alex contacted me too…"

The group gawked at him as he silently walked away. They were speechless, how did Felix know that? They looked at each other with worried glances, knowing that Isaac would try and handle this alone… they knew that, that's the type of person he was. Without knowing what to do, or what position they were in, they slowly gave into defeat, and walked away towards their own dwellings, promising themselves that they would do whatever it took to help him in the morning. Mia, however, had other ideas.

* * *

"Isaac…?" she breathed quietly as she gently rapped on his door. "Isaac are you there?"

"Coming..." His voice startled her, it sounded as if the world's weight was now on his shoulders and Mia absolutely hated it when he did this to himself, as noble or as honorable that it may have been. The door opened and Isaac appeared. The little light that was there showed her that he was still alright, but his eyes gave away everything.

"Hello Mia," his voice lifting, a smile curling on his face. She could sense the stress on his body, it was apparent, and she did the only thing she knew of that could help him.

She silently walked forward, and placed her arms around him. "I'm here for you… I'll always be here… watching you…" Their embrace lasted minutes but to them it was hours, and neither of them wished to separate. This simple action, her hugging him, caused a lift in his spirit and she felt it and she too felt better. She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes once more, both of them smiling from ear to ear. "Get some rest," she whispered, "we'll face Alex in the morning… together."

Her words startled him, not just because she somehow found out that it was indeed Alex that bothered him, but this sudden show of affection. The display of her feelings for him intrigued him the most… for both of them it was an easy thing to do, but doing it using words… a public declaration… Both found themselves to be tongue tied in that ability… Not wanting to leave her without reassuring her himself, "Yes… Together…" he whispered back. They parted ways after that, but not before returning into a tight embrace. She smiled, and walked back down the stairs to leave for her own room at the inn. He smiled.

"Thank you Mia… I'll watch over you too." He closed the door and went to bed.

* * *

Morning had come, and Isaac was up long before everyone else. He had already left his house, long before the break of dawn and was already a ways up on Mt. Aleph, darkness still covering its peak.

'I hope she doesn't get too mad…' he smiled as he remembered her words from last night. They gave him strength and hope as he climbed to meet his foe. He knew she'd be upset that he didn't wait for them, but it was something he would graciously accept. Alex was the biggest threat to Weyard, and he wasn't about to let his closest friends, let alone the one he loved above all else, get within inches of him. Light was just beginning to creep over the horizon as Isaac reached the top. Dawn was slowly approaching. As he pulled himself up over the last ledge, he noticed a figure standing near the edge on the opposite side, looking down upon the valley below.

"Thank you… for coming…" Alex's voice was drained and empty; a voice that only comes from months of battling, with no chance or time for rest. Although Isaac despised Alex for what he had done… used them in his quest for power… betrayed Mia when she trusted in him the most… Isaac never lost the part of himself that could forgive Alex, if he ever sensed him like the way that he did now. Alex was not himself, or perhaps he was himself… for the first time in years.

"I know you don't want to be here, talking to me of all people, so I'll make this quick." Alex's gaze left the dark valley below him and turned to face Isaac. A wave of compassion flowed through Isaac, for now that he was this close, he could see that Alex's voice, was not the only thing that hinted to a great struggle. His eyes, his face, told the tale. Isaac couldn't help but feel sorry for the ragged figure before him.

"What happened to you?" Isaac asked, Alex's condition never fully registering in his mind.

Alex looked at him with eyes of surprise, but it quickly diminished and was replaced with…respect.

"I do not deserve your worry… Isaac. I have caused you enough trouble so as it is. I've come to give you my half of the Golden Sun. I came to release the burden that I've been carrying for years, and my only request is that you hear me out… just this once…"

Isaac's face did not show his surprise. Now he knew for sure, this wasn't the Alex that traveled with Felix. This Alex was hidden… buried deep within the interior of the one they came to know, fear, and hate.

"Ever since I learned of Saturos' plan to ignite the beacons, I became obsessed with learning the truth. When I did, my focus turned to that of the Golden Sun, and how much I wanted to make it a part of me. Even though I have now obtained that dream, I wish above all things, that I could go back, and undo many of things that I have done." His eyes looked towards the ground, his regret was apparent.

"Why?" asked Isaac. "Why now, would you want to turn away from what you've fought so hard to obtain?"

Alex formed a weak smile. "Not everything that you want is something you should get… I learned this the hard way. My greed, my lust for power drove me to where I am now. When the Golden Sun was halved and I received part of it, you couldn't imagine how happy I was. However… my emotions betrayed me, and the power lust that had always been there, tainted my half, turning it against me. My mind, my body was already weak from struggling to survive the partial collapse of this mountain, and slowly, the tainted Sun ate away at my mind. Slowly turning me into more of a mad man then what I was."

He stopped. Isaac didn't need Ivan or Sheba's ability to read minds to know he wasn't lying. People don't change like Alex did without going through some terrible ordeal, one that not only affects them physically, but mentally as well. Alex's eyes searched the brightening sky, looking for a reason to go on, and from what Isaac could tell… he found it.

"Somehow… somehow I was able to break away from the madness and now here I am… Standing before you…"

Isaac stood, listening intently as the one person that everyone hated so much, emptied himself to the one Alex use to call an enemy.

"Alex… I don't need any of my Golden Sun abilities to see that you are telling the truth. I can forgive you what you have done. Come on, lets go back to Vale, and you can rest up and start a new life."

Alex smiled at the words, his eyes showing true appreciation, but slowly he shook his head. "You have no idea how good if feels to hear that… But I can not accept your offer… Not now anyway…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have burned too many bridges to simply come back and act as if nothing had happened. I must find away for people to forgive me for what I have done to them… And find a way in which I can forgive myself…" Alex's eyes darted back to the ground, sorrow overcoming him.

Isaac was calm, but his heart ached at his once sworn enemy. There is no greater guilt, then the guilt you force yourself to carry. By Alex's own design or by fate, the road ahead would be very rough, and facing it alone was almost madness in its own right.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Isaac, concern accompanying his voice.

"Yes… I will travel the world as a wandering mage. I will do what I can to heal the wounds I have created. One day, perhaps a year, two, maybe three from now… I can come back here and ask forgiveness from the one whom I have hurt the most…"

'Mia.' Isaac thought. 'I know her well Alex, and I think, if she saw you now, she would forgive you without a second thought.'

Alex smiled, as if he had heard Isaac's thoughts. "Here… I give you the other half of the Sun…" He put his hand to his chest, and it glowed brightly for a moment before half of a golden sphere appeared in his hand. Every now and then, black cracks would appear and then disappear, and Alex saw Isaac's confusion.

"Those cracks you see are the result of my corruption… In truth… Alchemy is a pure good power that is only tainted by its users… Isaac, you have a choice to make. When the halves are combined, the corruption will spread to your half, perhaps it will weaken in potency… maybe it will strengthen. I do not know if it can be purged once united with your body. That is something you will have to risk should you choose to do so. Your other option would be to send it back into the heart of Weyard, and the corruption that it acquired will be purged by the powers of the elements."

The golden crescent hovered in the center of the two adepts. Isaac awed by its presence, Alex, visibly better now that it was out of his body. Alex turned to leave, walking slowly to the edge.

"Good bye for now… Isaac… May Jupiter, Mars and Venus smile on you in your coming years… I know Mercury has already…" he smiled. Isaac couldn't help but admire it. A true smile… one that was formed through countless battles, with people and with himself… and now that he triumphed over his selfish desires, he was able to truly smile because of it.

Isaac in return, smiled back. "You knew?"

Alex grinned… "Isaac… What do you take me for? Please, you are more obvious then Jenna and Garet…"

The two couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Isaac could have sworn he heard a third laugh, muffled and distant, but dismissed it as Alex began to glow.

"Alex… You are forever welcome here… friend…"

Alex stumbled at that word… 'friend…' His smile grew brighter, and for a moment, his future didn't look so dark. The familiar water swirled around him and in an instant he was gone. All of this, and dawn still had not come.

Isaac smiled, he knew Alex was now his true self, and on his way to rectifying his deeds. Some would come easily, while others would be much harder. He only wished he could of helped him in some way, however, now that he was gone, Isaac turned his attention to the half golden sphere hovering in front of him.

Just as Alex had done moments before, Isaac removed his half of the sun and allowed it to float towards the other. Both halves began pulsating, spinning around each other. Closer and closer until in a brilliant light, the halves were one, and the Golden Sun was completed once again. The dark cracks that adorned the one half, now appeared and disappeared over the whole Sun, not as dark, and less foreboding.

Isaac stared at the wonder before him, awestruck by the power radiating from this tiny sphere. Without noticing, the world around him went black, while the Sun grew brighter. He found himself slowly walking towards it, drawn in by its power, its glory… the life that it promised him… Images slowly appeared before him, each one a vision of the person he could become if he took the Sun into himself.

One was of a great warrior, known throughout the land for his strength and courage, doing great deeds in times of need. The image died, another took its place. He was now a wandering mage, wielding powers not seen since the end of the Lost Age. It flickered, and died; now a powerful healer. People flocked towards him for help and sense of mind, never turning anyone away. It faded into blackness, replaced with him as a sage. Respected and loved throughout the world for his wisdom and compassion; known for his ability of predication. The images faded again, this time a longer blackness between the last and the new. This time however, he was a thief. Never caught, and never known, rich beyond his wildest dreams. Darkness came, and the image was renewed. Now he was an assassin; powerful, and feared by all who knew his name. The image faded, replaced by a new one. A dark mage, feared beyond anything else. No one dared to cross his path and invoke his anger. Again, darkness… A god… One whose power surpassed all other beings. He saw himself doing great works of mercy, followed by great acts of evil. People loving him… hating him… Friends… foes… Mia… The image appeared, she looked… happy. Happy beyond her wildest dreams and Isaac was lost in the world that Alex had just escaped.

Without blinking, without breathing, his hand stretched out towards the now Dark Sun. The corruption that Alex unknowingly placed in it played tricks with Isaac's mind, slowly seducing him to its power. His hand drew closer, small sparks jumping the gap between his fingers and the Sun. His world was black now, only the Sun was in front of him. Before it was too late… before he couldn't go back, he felt something that stopped his movement, lightened his darkened world. A presence, though be it small, it was on his shoulder. He didn't know what it was. His mind was still focused on the Sun. It felt like… a hand… not shaking him, but firmly planted, offering support and a feeling of serenity. The presence left him, the hand withdrew and once again the burning sun consumed his mind. His hand etched ever closer, merely a hair's distance from allowing the Sun permanent residence inside his body.

The presence returned…

This time, it was far stronger. A feeling around his waist… An arm now snaked its way around and grabbed hold of him tightly… a body was standing next to him, softly calling to his heart to forsake the power that was condemning him. The Sun's burning light intensified in its last efforts to claim him, but the arm would not let him go. Someone was watching over him… Like all the images that flooded his mind earlier, one word brought him back to the peak of Mt. Aleph… Mia. In an instant the dark realm vanished and the Golden Sun's dark cracks melted away… beaten.

He slowly regained his senses. His body never loosing that one connection, the arm that held him close. Isaac opened his eyes, and found Mia's own staring into him. They smiled.

"I told you I'd be here to help you when you needed me…"

He put his arm around her, and held her tight, her head resting on his shoulder as they both looked back towards the rising Golden Sun. Four beams of light: Yellow, Blue, Violet and Red converged above them, cleansing the Sun from any corruption it once had. The beams dissipated, and the Golden Sun glowed brightly as dawn finally came. The view from the peak of the mountain was spectacular. Light rushed to fill every darkened recess in the land. The world around them glowed as the Sun was returned to the world. Four magnificent glowing lights filled the four corners of the sky as the beacon's light retreated back to the stars. Isaac figured, now… or never…

"Mia? There's something I want to say…"

She looked towards him, love in her eyes, and love in his. Before he could speak, she brought a finger up to his lips to silence him.

"I know…"

The sights around them were drawn away, as they fell into their own world… sharing love's true embrace at the rising of a new, golden day.

* * *

A/N: YEAH MUDSHIPIN! 


End file.
